Returns
by OfficiallyAnAdult
Summary: Yes, I know! I'm annoying! I'm writing TWO Obitines. Oh well. Sue me! I'll still write...Rated M for Chapter 6! Recently Updated!
1. Mission: Mandalore

**A/N Yes, I know! I'm annoying! I'm writing TWO Obitines at once. Oh well. Sue me! I'll still write... (Even though my chapters are kind of short…)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If it's bad, sue George, not me!**

_Obi-Wan POV_

I had been called to speak with Master Yoda and Master Windu. For some reason, the destination of my mission had been kept top secret, so secret, in fact, that _I _didn't even know about it. I stepped through the doorway and was greeted by the two Jedi, sitting in their normal Jedi Coouncil seats. There was a brief silence. Master Yoda decided to speak first. "Aware, you are, of Death Watch dangers?"

I blinked for a moment. I had no idea how the matter related to my mission, but I nodded. "Of course."

Master Windu continued for Yoda. "For reasons that remain unknown, Death Watch has been silent for quite a while. We suspect something is amiss on Mandalore."

That's _my mission? I just have to find out why Death Watch _isn't attacking_? _I thought,_ That sounds abnormally simple…._ "I see. I assume my next mission is to discover the reason for this silence?"

Yoda nodded. " Also protect Duchess Satine, you must." I held back a groan. I liked Satine, she was charming, kind and quite good-looking, but my last encounter with her had been a bit…awkward. She had said some things, I had said some things, but it had all ended the same as before. She had duties as a Senator, and I had duties as a Jedi. Master Windu looked at me expectantly. "Master Kenobi? Is everything alright? I sense distress in you."

I cleared my throat and tried to but on my best regal expression. "Oh. Yes. Everything is perfectly fine." I cleared my throat again. "I accept this mission. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." _Great. Just great. _

"Alright." I replied. The council members then stood up, said "Thank you for your time." And "For your time, thank you." Then strode out. I finally released the groan I had been holding in. With both excitement and dread, I said to myself "Satine, here I come."

It was time to return to Mandalore.


	2. Two Arrivals

**A/N You know what's annoying? PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW! REVIEW! I'LL DELIVER A FEW DEATH THREATS IF NECESSARY!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

_. . . . . .  
><em>

_Obi-Wan POV_

I looked out the window at the buzzing city below him. As the ship landed, my gaze shifted to the Duchess Satine, who was standing nearby, looking regal and annoyingly beautiful. She probably rolled out of bed in the morning looking that perfect. The image didn't help my concentration. I stepped toward her and bowed slightly. She smiled at me and some color rushed to her cheeks. I cleared my throat. "Nice to see you again, duchess." I said to her.

Her eyes twinkled a bit before she spoke. "Nice to see you again, too, _Master Kenobi."_ She greeted with unnecessary grandeur.

I chuckled. "Must you speak like that _every _time we meet?"

She put a finger to her jaw as if she were actually considering this. " Hmm…yes."

The guards behind her gave me a funny look, like, _Why are you flirting around with the woman you're supposed to be protecting?_ I shot them an evil look and smiled at Satine. "Let's get back to the Death Watch matter, shall we?" With that, she turned and I followed her inside.

_. . . . . .  
><em>

_Satine POV_

"When was the last Death Watch attack?" Obi-Wan asked the room. One of the other Senators, Miri Anlek, answered the question as a politician normally would; with another question. "How does the previous attack help to discover the reason for this silence?"

Obi-Wan made a face. Either no one else saw it, or they didn't care. "Perhaps because they are attacking in a pattern. Most criminals do."

I looked at him. "And just how would you know this?"

He smirked. "Just because I'm a Jedi doesn't mean I have no knowledge of illegal activities." I guess my expression was strange one, because Obi-Wan looked like he was holding back a laugh. With one last lethal stare, I went back to focusing on Death Watch. "The last attack was just after you left, about three weeks ago."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Alright. So, most likely, they'll regroup and attack at the least expected time."

"The only problem is that we have no idea when that is." I offered.

"How about right now?" a horribly familiar voice said. In a flash, Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out and aimed at nowhere in particular. Suddenly, I felt something cold against the back of my temple, and felt a strong arm around my neck. "Don't even think of moving, or she dies!" The voice boomed from behind me. _This is not good!_

_. . . . . .  
><em>

_Obi-Wan POV_

_Not again! I _thought. The Death Watch soldier held Satine at gunpoint. She was staring at me, horrified.

"Drop your weapons! Now!" he screamed again. I deactivated my lightsaber and set it on the floor. I kept my eyes locked on Satine's face and the blaster pointed at her head. The guards nearby were at a stalemate, unable to protect the duchess without having her shot in the head. I decided to turn into the "The Negotiator." I stepped forward slowly. "Alright, just tell us what it is that you want." I kept my tone low and calm, even though inside I felt like I wanted to die.

He pressed the blaster closer to Satine's head. "Stay back!"

I didn't move. "Who are you?"

He somehow managed to take his helmet off and keep the blaster pointed at Satine. My jaw dropped. It was Pre Vizsla.


	3. Stupid Jedi Code

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I will now spoil you with another chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

. . . . . .

_Obi-Wan POV_

Vizsla started moving backwards, nearly dragging Satine with him. I moved forward a few inches at a time. If Vizsla could get away from all of the weapons, he wouldn't think twice about shooting Satine. Her wild blue eyes met mine in a silent warning. She looked as desperate as I felt, which about melted my heart.

Vizsla was staring at me. "Trying to save the damsel in distress, eh, Kenobi? I'd expect heroics like that from most men, but not a Jedi."

I gritted my teeth, but remained silent. Vizsla took this as an opportunity to shoot at me. I jumped back as the shoot hit the ground where I had been just a moment before. I somehow managed to reach my lightsaber.(Thank the Force!)

Vizsla was off guard for a moment. I lunged forward and force-pushed him away from Satine. She dropped to her knees scurried away. With surprising speed, Vizsla got to his feet, had several shots fired, and was out the door in a flash. _Why do they even have these guards? They're of absolutely no help whatsoever!_

As I deactivated my lightsaber, Satine ran towards me and nearly knocked me over in a hug. A tear ran down her face. "Thank you, Obi." She whispered. It felt good to have her safe in my arms again….

. . . . . .

_Satine POV_

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around me. After what had just happened, I wasn't willing to let go, but as the other Senators gathered around us, rambling on about how scared they were for my life, and blah, blah, blah….So I released him.

A few hours later, I was eating dinner with Obi-Wan. He had protected me earlier that day, and an awkward silence passed between us. His auburn hair was messy and his armor was crooked, but he obviously didn't care. He looked across the table at me. "Are you alright?"

I was a bit surprised. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I sense conflict in you."

My eyes darted around. "What? No! Nothing of the sort!"

He looked slightly amused. "You should know by now that I can sense when you're lying."

I cleared my throat. I drank some water. _Why is it so hot in here?_ Obi-Wan laughed. He had a great laugh. I hadn't heard it in a long time. It was care-free. Happy. Loving.

We finished eating, then Obi-Wan walked me to my room. We stood in the doorway, both staring at each other. His blue-grey eyes were twinkling, and he seemed young and joyful again. I had to remind myself that he was a Jedi, and Jedi couldn't form attachments. But then I remembered what he had said onboard the _Coronet_, when we both thought I was going to die.

"_Had you said the word, I would've left the Jedi Order."_

The words rang in my head, taunting me. I could've had him. But it would have been selfish. He was fully devoted to the Jedi, and asking him to give up on them would be like asking me to never set foot on Mandalore again. I sighed. "Good night, Obi."

"Good night, Satine." He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he turned and strode away.

My Jedi Knight disappeared down the hallway. I laid on my bed all night, but I didn't fall asleep. I was too busy thinking about Obi-Wan.


	4. Attack!

**A/N Thank you to those who reviewed! I you didn't review, well….how to put this gently? Umm, well….YOU CAN ROT IN EACH OF THE NINE TATOOINE HELLS! Unless you review. Reviewers get a cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

. . . . . .

_Obi-Wan POV_

I woke early that morning for meditation. I sat there in complete silence for about an hour before I heard it. Or felt it, to be more precise. There was a dark presence right above me, followed by someone else's mental scream of fear. My eyes burst open. Satine's room was right above mine.

In less than a minute, I was at her door with my lightsaber, bracing myself for the worst. Satine's Force signature was silent and peaceful, like she was sleeping. I was so worried that I didn't even bother to open the door. I knocked it off the hinges with one strong kick, then entered the room. What I saw could never be erased from my mind. A figure, dressed in all black, with a mask over his face had unconscious Satine slung over his shoulder. She had an enormous, bloody gash across her forehead, and the man looked like he was about to leap out the giant, shattered glass window. I lunged forward and, in one strike, cut the man in half. I grabbed Satine and set her on her bed. She was still breathing. I went back to the man and took off his mask. I didn't recognize him, so I decided to leave the two halves of the body where they were. I turned and carried Satine to the med bay.

. . . . . .

_Satine POV_

I woke up in the med bay. I had a massive headache and I was incredibly dizzy. As my vision lost its blur, I realized that someone was looming over me. It was Obi-Wan. His worried expression turned to one of relief. "Satine! Can you hear me?"

I started to nod, but then decided better of it. "Yes."

He smiled faintly. "Go back to sleep. You need to rest."

It all came flooding back to me. A crash through the window. A dark figure towering above me. Something hard hitting my head, then stars. I groaned.

"Obi? What happened? Did you…?" I couldn't finish the question. He understood, anyway. "I did. I'm sorry. I had no choice. He was trying to kidnap you."

I sighed. "It's alright, Obi-Wan. I understand. Thank you."

Before I realized what was going on, our lips met. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. The kiss lasted so long that my tongue was getting tired, and he finally pulled away. There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan spoke up. "I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen." He looked like he was having an argument with himself. I couldn't blame him. The Jedi were forbidden from having attachments.

I sat up in the medical bed, my head still throbbing. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, then tried to stand up. Obi-Wan caught me as I stumbled. "Satine, sit down. You need your rest."

"No, I don't! I was hit in the head, not shot in the leg! I can stand up!"

He sighed. "You are as stubborn as ever."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan grinned at me and picked me up. "Now rest, okay? For me?"

I laid down on the bed again and sighed. "For you." Within seconds, I was asleep.

. . . . . .

_Obi-Wan POV_

I watched her sleep peacefully. I hadn't meant to kiss her. Honestly, I didn't! Something just came over me, and I had lost all control. But I couldn't love her. The Council wouldn't allow it. But it was too late. I was in love with her.


	5. Whoops!

**Sorry for my lack of updates, I've been really busy!, and my nephew was visiting, and broke my laptop! Please note that this is my first M-rated fanfiction, and please no flames! My next update may take a while, because I'm working all of next week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, obviously, do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars. If I did, Obi-Wan and Satine would be making out in season two.**

_Satine POV_

The days passed by in a blur. Obi-Wan seemed to be avoiding me, which was quite strange, considering that he was my protector. I saw him at breakfast on the seventh day. He had bags under his eyes, and I knew that he was intentionally not looking at me. I stormed up to him. "What the hell, Kenobi?" I'm not one who uses bad language often, but I was really ticked off now.

He stared at me. "What are you talking about, Satine?" Obi-Wan is the most annoying man that ever lived, and that's saying quite a lot.

"You're avoiding me, that's what!"

He blinked. "I am not avoiding you." He said simply, only pissing me off more.

"Obi, what's going on with you?" My voice got kind of soft, against my intentions.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair(which was very distracting, by the way). "Satine, I… I …" For once, Obi-Wan was at a complete loss for words. He rubbed the dark circles under his eyes. "I'm not having this argument right now." He started to walk away. I stormed after the Jedi.

"Kenobi, stop! We're having this argument right now, whether you want to or not." He turned around, then grabbed my arm. He dragged me into an empty bedroom down the corridor, locking the door behind us.

"Obi, what are you doing?" I asked when he released me.

"I love you." He kissed me.

My brain melted into the floor, my knees turned to jelly, and I fell onto the bed.

I pushed him away, gasping for air. He was lying beside me, a questioning look on his face. I sat up and headed for the door, but he Force-pulled me back. Crap. Of course, the one time that _I_ have self-control is the one time that _he_ doesn't. Obi-Wan stood up and strode over to me.

"Satine, I love you, and I can't do anything about it. No Jedi Code can keep me from loving you."

I just stared up at him. He was standing so close that I could feel his warm breath in my hair. I had always dreamed of this moment, but what I felt now was different than I had imagined. I felt like I was an anchor, weighing him down, keeping him from moving on.

"Obi, I-"

"Satine, please. I love you, and I can't stay away from you!" The Jedi sounded desperate. "I just.." He sighed, then got down on one knee.

_Oh._

_My._

_Force._

He held my hand, locking his blue-grey eyes with mine. "Satine, will you marry me?"

I nearly collapsed.

His ocean grey eyes looked up at me, begging for me to say yes. Why must he make my life difficult? He's a Jedi, he can't have attachments! I bit my lip. "Obi…I ca-"

He jumped up and captured my lips in a kiss. My willpower was absolutely gone now. His hands explored my body, his lips never left mine. I fell onto the bed. Thank God the guards were off duty, or we'd have been in _big _trouble. I fell onto the bed again.

My dress was of in a flash, along with his tunic. Whoops. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I could feel his rapid heartbeat against my bare chest.

I think you can figure out what happened next.


	6. Tomorrow

**Hey, my dear readers! Please forgive me, I have not updated in a LONG time, but in honor of 9/11, I'm going to post this short songfic chapter…based off of "Tomorrow" by Chris Young. A bit sad, and I'm sorry that Obi-Wan was so OOC in the last chapter! I'll explain why he was like that later! Updates will be very slow from now on, but will happen! **

**ATTENTION! R RATED CONTENT! KIDS, LEAVE! NOW! (Please also note that this is my first time making LEMONade, so no flames!)**

_Tomorrow_

_I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_

_Like every day I said I would…_

Obi-Wan had lost control. His heart had taken over, and Satine was the only thing on his mind…her hair, her blue eyes, her kindness…

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_

_To that voice of reason inside my head_

_Telling me that we're no good…_

He kissed her softly, and his heart nearly exploded with joy. He had loved her since the day he met her, and he would continue to love her until he died, and after…

…_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time,_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine,_

_Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow…_

_We're like fire and gasoline:_

_I'm no good for you,_

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow…_

The Council would exile him. He would be shamed and have his lightsaber taken from him, eternally mocking him, but it didn't matter. His love for this Senator before him, her arms and legs wrapped around him, trying to hold onto him as if he might disappear suddenly.

…_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no_

_Tomorrow…._

He would savor this moment, with the woman he loved more than anything else in the world in bed with him, holding him, and her soft heartbeat against his chest…

_I'll be stronger_

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up_

_When my heart cries out for you_

Yes, Obi-Wan would have to face Satine later on. If the Council knew about what they were doing now, they would have a fit. Satine's warm body arched as he pushed himself inside her, and they moaned in unison. He pressed his lips to hers and they were both still for a moment, both of their heartbeats rapidly increasing.

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it,_

_But when I pass your house, I won't stop _

_No matter how bad I want to!_

He pulled out of her and pushed back in, moving far too slowly for Satine. She grabbed his hips and pulled him forward once more, sealing his lips in a kiss. Her small frame looked even tinier compared to his, and Obi-Wan laid still once more, unmoving inside of her. The couple came at the same time, the world spinning around them. The thrusting started again, much faster this time, and the duchess was filled with so much pleasure that she came a second time, her eyes squeezed shut to savor the feeling.

…_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time,_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine,_

_Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow…_

_We're like fire and gasoline:_

_I'm no good for you,_

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow…_

Obi-Wan mistook this for pain. He pulled out, and moved off of her, still looking at her face.

…_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no_

_Tomorrow…._

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

_Baby, when we're good, you know we're great,_

_But there's too much bad for us to think_

_That there's anything worth trying to save…_

Through the Force, he could feel her pain.

…_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time,_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine,_

_Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow…_

But what he didn't know was that it wasn't physical pain; she was in pain because the Jedi would be leaving, and that he wouldn't be able to do this to her every night for the rest of their lives…

_We're like fire and gasoline:_

_I'm no good for you,_

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow…_

The small woman shed a single tear, then pulled her Jedi knight back on top of her, continuing their previous actions.

…_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no_

_Tomorrow…._

They fell asleep with him still inside of her, smiling happily for what they thought would be the last time…

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here._

_Yea, I'm gonna let you go and walk away, _

_Like every day I said I would…_

**Watch the music video here: **

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ETVjll5eR88**


End file.
